The usage of communication services by a mobile communication terminal may depend on the location of the mobile communication terminal. For example, available communication resources (such as available white space frequency resources) may be location-dependent. Reliable approaches for performing settings for a communication service which are dependent on location or, generally, dependent on parameters related to the mobile terminal, are desirable.